


Girlflowers

by CrazyMax



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMax/pseuds/CrazyMax
Summary: У Вани нет друзей. Зато у нее есть растения. И Диего.





	Girlflowers

  Все начинается с алое.  
  


***

  
  
      Точнее начинается с Диего и случайной фразы от Грейс.  
      — Нам не помещало бы алое — лучший септик для гноящихся ран.  
  
      Ваня это воспринимает как команду — буквально. Она умоляет Пого найти ей небольшой горшочек с растением. И Пого, конечно же, не может отказаться своей любимице.  
  
      Она гордо сияет, демонстрируя Диего свой первый цветочный опыт:  
      — Мы не узнаем, какого цвета у него будет цветок, пока он не зацветет. Есть белый, оранжевый, желтый. А еще он может семь лет простоять без воды и все равно вырасти до пятнадцати метров. И в лечебных целях цветок можно будет использовать только через пять лет. Представляешь?  
  
      Диего не представляет и, честно говоря, ему наплевать:  _ну что интересного в этих колючих побегах?_  
  
      Вопреки его недоумению, Ваня регулярно ходит в библиотеку, а оттуда прямиком бежит к Пого:  _мне нужен градусник, у нас есть пульверизатор? , можно я возьму немного удобрений?_  
  
      (Она не сдается под напором не понимая своего брата.)  
  
      (Как будто каждый сомневающийся взгляд Диего, разжигает в ней еще больший интерес.)  
  
      В какой-то момент у алое появляется сосед: сансевиерия.  
  
      Диего смотрит на пять плотных листов прилегающих к друг другу и всерьез не понимает Ваню.  
  
      — У них нет стеблей! — С восторгом рассказывает девочка. — Но в Африке из них делают канаты. — Она гладит полосатые листья, так похожие на змеиную кожу из-за своей двухцветности. — Хорошо, что он не прихотливый. Ему будет достаточно солнца на моем подоконнике.  
  
      Диего внутренне заходится в очередном приступе зависти, когда Ваня почти любовно воркует со своими растениями, поливая их, поглаживая и переставляя на окне, чтобы те получали больше тепла. Ему тоже хочется внимания Вани (потому что Диего, на самом деле, самое эгоистичное, капризное домашнее растение в мире).  
  


***

  
  
      Потом появляется драцена маргината: Ваня с придыханием рассказывает об оригинальной окраске листьев «Они зеленого цвета с красновато-фиолетовой каймой по краям. Листок узкий, с заострением на конце, прямо как твои ножи». Диего готов поспорить, что ничего общего у растений и ножей нет, но от чего-то не спорит и только с молчаливым вниманием слушает Ваню.  
  


***

  
  
      Бамбук счастья (драцена сандера) Диего видит на одном из дежурств и понимает, что не может не купить его. Он держит круглую керамическую чащу на коленях и разглядывает свое приобретение: небольшие «столбики» — стебли с пучком листьев наверху, а боковые веточки-отростки специально закручены «спиралью», предают растению еще более интересный вид. Диего вертит псевдобамбук в руках, любуясь ровном салатовым оттенком листьев, и кажется, почти начинает понимать Ваню.  
  
      — Это что, твой новый друг? — Клаус отрывает Диего от созерцания растения и Диего раздраженно на него шипит: мысль о понимании исчезла, не оставив после себя даже белой полосы в воздухе (как самолет), по которой её можно было бы отследить.  
      — Отвали, Клаус!  
  
      Под одобрительное хмыканье Бена с заднего сидения, Диего покидает салон машины. Он несет перед собой драцену на вытянутых руках и гадает — не заразна ли растаманство Вани?  
  
      Однако, когда Ваня повисает на нем, рассыпаясь в благодарностях и осыпая его щеки поцелуями, он против всех своих правил, готов выкинуть ножи и принять мирное существование в домашних джунглях.  
  
      — Он такой красивый, Диего! Спасибо! Я назову его в твою честь!  
  
      И пусть всего лишь цветочный прототип Диего, но он занимает свое почетное место в сердце Вани.  
  


***

  
  
      Похожая на пальму ховея форстериана встает в углу комнаты, рядом с большим обитым бархатом креслом. Ваня присаживается рядом с кадкой и рыхлит землю, проверяет влажность и стирает специальной тряпочкой пыль с листков.  
      — Ты такой утонченный, такой грациозный! — Разговаривает с «пальмой» Ваня.  
  
      Пого же, в который раз подтверждает свою отеческую терпеливую любовь к Ване. Он привозит хвоею кентию и бельмору, которые занимают львиную часть комнаты, и Ване приходится перелазить через кровать к шкафу и обратно, чтобы посетить ванную. Пого качает головой, но вместе с тем, помогает с пересадкой растений, покупает новый грунт и еще маленькие грабельки.  
  


***

  
  
      Кислица оксалис с фиолетовыми лепестками, так похожими на крылья бабочки, и нежно-молочными цветочками в розовом горшке — первое растение, которое по-настоящему нравится Диего (и это второй подарок для Вани). Он ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится любоваться Ваней, которая в свою очередь любуется темными прожилками идущими по центру листа.  
  
      Она ставит кислицу рядом с Диего (который драцена сандера) и со счастливой улыбкой разворачивается к парню.  
  
      — Её назовем Ваней! — Говорит Диего и девушка смеется, соглашаясь.  
  


***

  
  
      Фикус Бенджамина с круглыми стеблями и глянцевыми гладкими листьями (украшенные белыми мазками и аккуратной светлой каймой) продолговато-овальной формы с заостренной вершиной украшает собой Ванин стол (там же располагается специальная лампа и увлажнитель воздуха). Книги, учебники и нотные тетради уходят под стол.  
  
      Диего делится своими опасениями с Пого: возможно, Ване скоро будет спать негде. Зная о её доброте и безотказности — стоит только одному из растений подвять, как девушка тут же выберет ему самое выгодное место и окружит его заботой.  
  
      Пого — старая мудрая обезьяна — пожимает плечами и философски замечает:  
      — Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не плакало.  
  


***

  
  
      Спатифиллум шопен — похожий своими цветками на белые каллы — третье растение, которое выбирает Диего. Он стоит в хозяйственном магазине и тщательно осматривает каждый темно — изумрудный листик складчатого вида. Белое соцветие нежно укутывает желтый початок, издающий невероятно приятный аромат — это напоминает ему Ваню. Её неземная красота, её нежность, её мягкий голос и нежную улыбку.  
  
      Диего вздыхает и останавливает свой выбор на горшочке среднего размера с лепниной по бокам. Этот спатифиллум еще не зацвел, цветки на тонком стебле только набухали в почках и он хотел, чтобы Ваня наблюдала за их раскрытием.  
  
      (Ваня прижимает к себе подарок от Диего и загадывает желание: пусть Диего в неё влюбится. В конце концов, спатифиллум шопен в народе именуют «девичьем счастьем»! А Диего вполне мог зайти за счастье.)  
  
      (Пусть и капризное счастье.)  
  
      Яркая и привлекательная диффенбахия с роскошными полосатыми сочно-зелеными листьями родом из Южной Америки — вечнозеленый кустарник — служит предлогом для Вани, чтобы почаще наведываться в комнату Диего.  
  
      — Понимаешь, окна твоей комнаты выходят на южную сторону, а ему сейчас очень нужен свет и тепло, в питомнике, откуда я его забрала, за ним очень плохо ухаживали! — Она показывает Диего несколько пожухлых и засохших листьев, и Диего без лишних слов, смахивает с окна свои вещи, позволяя Ване поставить высокий горшок с прихотливым цветком.  
  


***

  
  
      Не уклоняется интерес Вани к растениям и от Клауса-Бена (именно так, через дефис, потому что Диего не видел смысла разделять этих двоих, они всегда и везде вместе). Клаус-Бен откуда-то притаскивают кактусы разных размеров и калибров, так что Ване приходится потратить несколько дней на поиски в библиотеке, чтобы узнать, что она стала счастливой обладательницей опунции с красно-белыми колючками, крючковатой формы, цереуса — гиганта-одиночки, трихоцереуса и эхиноцереуса — две скучные шипастые колоны, хамецереуса сильвести с алыми цветами и апоро с блекло-рыжими лепестками.  
  
      Она меняет их пластмассовые домики на глиняную посуду и старается мужественно не расплакаться, когда Диего пинцетом вытягивает заносы-колючки из её рук.  
  
      — Ваня, делай это в перчатках, хорошо? — Диего злится и досадует одновременно.  _Ну, почему Ваня так бережно обращается с другими, а о себе совсем не думает?_  
  
      (Он просит, как бы это не было унизительно, у Реджинальда месячный аванс раньше положенного и покупает Ване самые лучшие, прочные и удобные садовые перчатки.)  
  
      Долларовое дерево вручает Эллисон, и Диего не может не заметить иронии в названии цветка:  _ради всего святого, Эллисон, тебя что-то еще волнует кроме себя любимой и денег?_  Ваня скепсиса Диего не разделяет и принимает подарок с особой теплотой. Красавец-замиокулька (как называет его Ваня) с мясистыми стеблями и крохотными листочками, встает в комнате Диего.  
  
      — И только попробуй из мести к Эллисон загубить мне растение, — Ваня предупреждающе машет кулачком перед носом Диего и тому приходится клятвенно заверить, что ничего дурного долларовому подарку Эллисон не грозит.  
  


***

  
  
      Большие лапы Монстеры приветливо встречают Диего в коридоре. Огромный деревянный ящик стоит между его комнатой и комнатой Вани. Запыхавшаяся девушка, выглядывает из-за цветка и Диего не может сдержать смеха: на левой щеке и кончике носа Вани земляные пятна, волосы девушки были всклочены и лежали неаккуратными волнами, при этом Ваня покраснела от натуги, как перезрелый томат.  
  
      — Откуда этот монстр здесь?  
      — Лютер подарил, — коротко отвечает Ваня.  
  
      Диего закатывает глаза и комментирует:  
      — Сам должен был догадаться: только такой придурок, как Лютер, догадался бы притащить сюда такую безвкусицу.  
  
      Ваня щикает на него и Диего щикает в ответ.  
      — Если ты закончил со своими уничижительными речами, помоги мне вынести его во двор. Пожалуйста, — Ваня растягивает губы в улыбке и бросает на Диего невинный взгляд. Диего вздыхает — этот прием щенячьих глаз, сестра применяла на нем уже много раз, и пора бы уже обрасти броней, но парень вновь уступает и делает то, о чем просит девушка.  
  


***

  
  
      Хлорофитум хохлатый в черно-белом полосатом горшке — подарок Пятого. Диего чувствует жгучую ревность, когда Ваня зовет его посмотреть на это блеклое травянистое растение с пониклыми стеблями. Диего не нравятся его длинные линейные листья и пучки соцветий напоминающие метелку.  
  
      Он фыркает над Ваниными комплиментами, адресованные цветку, а сам с горькой тоской думает: получил ли Пятый поцелуй от Вани за свой подарок.  
  
      — Как думаешь, какое имя дать цветку? — Ваня аккуратно вещает кашпо на гвоздь, который только закончил забивать Диего. Теперь хлорофитум будет висеть над кроватью Вани. И первое, что она будет видеть, когда проснется — это проклятый черно-белый горшок от Пятого.  
      — Не знаю. Он вообще не достоин имени. — Грубо отвечает Диего и покидает комнату Вани, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью.  
  
      (Он чувствует себя глупым. Круглым идиотом, над которым явно насмехаются все вокруг.  _Какого черта, это была их фишка с Ваней. Это были их растения. Это только он мог дарить ей комнатные цветы. Кто им разрешил вмешиваться в их отношения?_ )  
  
      (Но сказать по правде: у них не было отношений, потому что Диего трус.)  
  
      (Влюбленный трус.)  
  
      Когда вечером того же дня в дверь Диего раздается негромкий вежливый стук, он утопает в жалости к себе и мечтает о том, чтобы все в этом доме исчезли с лица земли (конечно, кроме него и Вани). Он нехотя спускает ноги с кровати и дурном настроении бредет к двери, открывает её и замирает, готовый взорваться от чей-то неудачной шутки: за дверью пусто.  
  
      Диего собирается смачно ударить дверью об косяк, чтобы оповестить шутника о хреновом вечере, но его взгляд цепляется за небольшой горшочек перед порогом и прислоненная к нему записка. Диего наклоняется и рассматривает цветок с одним единственным твердым лепестком, идеально напоминающий форму сердца.  
  
      «Хойя Керри»  
  
      Читает Диего в записке (он узнает этот романтично-витиеватый почерк) и его настоящее (не зеленное) сердце ускоряет ритм.  
  


***

  
  
      Диего возвращает хойю (только не керри, а карнозу) Ване.  
  
      Девушка вдыхает пьяняще-медовый аромат кремовых лепестков с вишневыми венчиками и на выдохе произносит «спасибо!».  
  
      Диего немного (ладно, очень много) разочарован, не получив полагающийся за подарок (пусть и дежурный, но!) поцелуй в щеку.  
  
      Он думает, пока наконец не приходит к выводу, что растения в доме теперь дарят Ване все. Даже скупой на эмоции их вечно строгий отец — Реджинальд, вручает Ване филодендрон (свое характерное отражение) в коричневом горшке. А Грейс — заботливая мать — аглонему с белыми по середине листа линиями и розовой каймой по бокам.  
  
      (Ему хочется сделать для Вани что-то особенное. Чтобы она поняла, насколько сильно он её любит.)  
  
      Решение приходит неожиданно и для его реализации он просит помощи у Пого.  
  
      — Это чудесная идея, Диего! — Пого хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что он может рассчитывать на его помощь в этом деле.  
  


***

  
  
      На удачу Диего, Ване приходится уехать на пару недель в Париж: что-то там по поводу конкурса юных и талантливых скрипачей (Диего не особо вникает). Куда больше его радует возможность устроить Ване сюрприз.  
  
      Он провожает Ваню и дарит ей с собой крохотную фиттонию (невысокий кустик с желтым опущением). Ваня улыбается так широко, что её глаза превращаются в щелочки-полумесяцы. Она говорит, что Диего очень милый и что она будет по нему смертельно скучать.  
  
      (Диего прижимает руку к левой стороне грудной клетки и проверяет: не увезла ли Ваня с собой его сердце?)  
  


***

  
  
      Парень берет с собой Клауса-Бена в качестве посильной помощи. В строительно-садовом магазине на них смотрят, как на полоумных (в основном из-за Клауса, пытающегося усадить Пятого в тележку (да, и он с ними поехал), утверждая, что дети должны быть в безопасности).  
  
      Диего сверяется со списком нужных инструментов и материалов (информация почерпнутая из специальных книг по строительству — (неохотное) спасибо Пятому). Кажется они взяли все, что нужно (ох и прохудится кредитка Пого).  
  
      (Когда они возвращаются домой с покупками на грузовой машине — Диего приходится скрипя зубами просить помощи и у Лютера.)  
  
      (На что он только не готов пойти ради Вани?)  
  
      Они трудятся не покладая рук. Спасают мир, возвращаются в поместье, переодеваются и снова идут работать. Диего осознает, что еще никогда не ощущал большего родства со своими братьями, чем в этот момент. Скорей всего (Пятый уверен в этом на все сто процентов) один Диего не смог бы построить теплицу в максимально сжатые сроки. А вместе они, действительно, команда.  
  
      — Я думал, что будет хуже, — выносит свой вердикт Пятый.  
  
      Они стоят и любуются проделанной работой. Небольшая теплица из дерева и стекла выглядит потрясающе. Руки у них до сих пор пахнуть пропиткой для дерева, а краску, которую они использовали для покраски цветочных подставок, до сих пор не могут свести со своей тренировочной одежды ни сами ребята, ни Грейс.  
  
      — Не будь задницей, Пятый, получилось потрясающе! — Эллисон вещает самодельную табличку с шутливой надписью «Дом, милый дом», довершая этим штрихом общий вид теплицы.  
  
      (Диего нервно кусает нижнюю губу, гадая, понравится ли Ване?)  
  
      Эллисон, по-женски оказывается дальновидней всех. Она хлопает его по локтю, привлекая внимание и протягивает бумажный пакет. Диего заглядывает вовнутрь пакета и почти оттаивает к сестре. «Спасибо» — произносит он не слышно для других, но слышно для Эллисон и та понятливо кивает.  
  
      (Осталось только дождаться Ваню.)  
  
      Встречает Ваню Диего и пеларгония с широким пятном в центре фиолетово-черного оттенка со звездчатыми лепестками и тонким стебельком.  
  
      — Это не все. — Диего неуверенными и скованными движениями достает темный платок. — Поставь пока цветок и повернись ко мне спиной.  
  
      Ваня смущенно улыбается, не понимая, что собирается делать Диего, но послушно ставит горшок с цветком на чемодан, а сама разворачивается спиной.  
  
      Диего бережно берет пряди волос и заводит их за плечи Вани.  
      — Закрой глаза, — просит он. Ваня охотно подчиняется. Мягкая ткань платка касается её лица. Диего завязывает на затылке узелок. Его пальцы нежно касаются руки девушки и переплетаются с её пальцами. — Идем.  
  
      Ваня заинтригованная осторожно ступает вперед. Она доверяет Диего: он ведет её за собой уверенно.  
  
      — Здесь чуть левее. Осторожней, ступенька. Еще шаг. Еще. Почти пришли. Стой. — Он выпускает руку Вани из своей. Ваня кожей чувствует, как он взволнован. Диего заходит ей за спину и снимает с нее импровизированную повязку. Его руки слегка трясутся. — Можешь открыть глаза.  
  
      Ваня поднимает веки и ахает.  
  
      На мгновение ей кажется, что мир окрасился в зеленые цвета. А потом приходит понимание. Она подносит ко рту ладошку и озирается вокруг. Они стоят внутри теплицы.  
  
      — Диего, — Ваня сдавленно всхлипывает. Слезы благодарности душат горло. Она с чувством обнимает парня. Диего в ответ подхватывает Ваню в кольцо рук. — Ты это все сам?  
      — Ну, мне чуть-чуть помогли, а основном — да, — врет не краснея Диего. Ваня прижимается к нему сильней и шепчет куда-то в изгиб шеи теплое «спасибо».  
  
      Диего держит Ваню в объятиях и не хочет ни за что на свете расцеплять этот замок. Он чувствует себя счастливым маленьким ребенком в рождественское утро (а Ваня это самый лучший подарок). И он бы вполне мог опять затрусить, оправдываясь тем, что итак все сложилось не плохо, но Диего дает себе мысленную затрещину («Соберись, тряпка!»), глубоко вдыхает и мягко за локти отодвигает от себя Ваню.  
  
      Взгляд светло-карих глаз ловит Диего в очередной плен. Ваня с легким разочарованием отстраняется от парня, явно собираясь отойти дальше, но Диего не дает её этого сделать.  
  
      — Ваня, — начинает он. Голос предательски хрипит (и Диего боится, что проявится дурацкое заикание). Он переводит дыхание и продолжает. — Ваня, я должен был тебе это сказать уже давно еще. Еще до твоего отъезда в Париж. Еще год назад. Даже почти два года… короче, теплица это только предлог, чтобы остаться с тобой наедине. И растения были предлогом, чтобы побыть с тобой рядом просто так.  
  
      Ваня недоверчиво моргает. Её губы вздрогнув, растягиваются в улыбке. В той самой, от которой у Диего бешено колотится сердце.  
  
      — Перестань улыбаться, я пытаюсь тут признание сделать. — Ворчит парень. Плечи Вани мелко-мелко подрагивают от сдерживаемого ею смеха. — Ваня! — Обижено выкрикивает Диего. Смех девушки порывается наружу.  
      — Прости, пожалуйста, прости меня! — Она поднимает руки и опускает ладошки на плечи Диего. — Ты сейчас будешь в шоке, но я специально собирала растения, чтобы привлечь твое внимания. И цветы к тебе в комнату приносила, чтобы тоже иметь предлог находится рядом с тобой двадцать четыре на семь.  
  
      Она смеется, но уже не над ситуацией, а над Диего, глаза которого увеличились в размерах от услышанного. Секунда, и Диего присоединяется к смеху, расслабляясь и пуская все на самотек.  
  
      — Ну, а если серьезно, — успокаивается Диего и смотрит на в миг ставшей серьезной Ваню. — Я влюблен в тебя уже больше года. И хотел бы, чтобы ты наконец узнал. — Он разводит руки в сторону. — Вот, сказал.  
  
      Ваня привстает на носочки (еще год назад они были одного роста, а сейчас Диего был на пол головы выше неё) и проникновенно заглядывает в глаза Диего. Сердце девушки трепещет, её желание сбылось.  
  
      — Диего, — их лица находятся в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. Ваня чувствует дыхание Диего на своих губах. — Я тоже в тебя влюблена.  
  
      Сердце Диего забилось быстрее и учащенней, ударяясь об ребра.  
  
      (Надо же, как мало надо, чтобы быть счастливым.)  
  
      (Пару растений и другой человек.)  
  
      (Всего лишь.)  
  
      Они целуются и целуются, пока губы окончательно не немеют. И после целуются еще. Перекусывая прямо там, на земле, бутербродами и газировкой (представленные заботливой Эллисон). И опять целуются.   
  
      И Диего знает, что будет целовать Ваню завтра, послезавтра и после послезавтра.   
  
      (Он будет целовать её всю жизнь.)  
  
      (Прерываясь на уход за растениями.)


End file.
